Camelot 2
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Prompted drabbles
1. Chapter 1

**"Good Morning Dear One" Gen Gwen (Canon AU)**  
_First Challenge: In the Beginning_

Characters/Pairings: Gwen Gwen's Mother  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Canon AU

**Good Morning Dear One**  
Gwen opened her eyes and stretched. It was morning and she could smell fresh baked bread and the smell of molten iron in the warm little house she shared with her parents and brother.

The curtain moved and her mother poked her head in. "Good morning Dear One. Come eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

"Yes Mama." Gwen sat up and grabbed her shawl and pulled it close around her. She got out of her narrow bed and went to sit at the table in her woolen nightdress.

The table had a big bunch of dried flowers in a pot sitting on it.

Her mother gave her a kiss and placed the bowl of porridge in front to her and a cup of water. "Hurry now Guinevere. You don't want to be late. Elyan and your father have already gone to the forge.

"Yes Mama." Gwen ate her porridge as fast as she dared and slipped behind the curtain to wash and get dressed.

On her way out the door, Gwen called out to her mother. "Goodbye Mama, I love you."

"I love you too, Dear One." Her mother said.


	2. Chapter 2

**"In The Heat Of Battle" Gen Uther Gaius (Canon AU)**  
_Second Challenge: Prelude to Darkness_

Characters/Pairings: Uther, Gaius  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Canon AU

**In The Heat Of Battle**  
"I don't time for this, Gaius. I need to get back to the line." Uther pushed the physician's hands away from his shoulder.

"If I don't clean and bind the wound, it could get infected, Sire." Gaius told him.

"Is there any other way?" Uther asked. "The binding will restrict my arm."

"I could heal it with magick, Sire." Gaius said.

"Do it and quickly before Carleon and his men get a second wind and defeat us." Uther commanded.

Gaius held his hand over the deep would and said some words the King did not understand. The wound disappeared but the area was still tender.

"That is the best that I can do, Sire."

"It feels fine." Uther grabbed his sword and looked at his friend before he rushed back to the battle. "Thank you Gaius."

Gaius nodded as he went on to treat a Knight that had just been brought in.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Never Tell" Het Uther/Viviane (Canon AU)**  
_Third Challenge: Uncharted Territory_

Characters/Pairings: Uther/Viviane, Gorlois/Viviane, Morgana  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Canon AU

**Never Tell**  
Uther and Gorlois stood at the top of the battlement looking out over Camelot.

"I'm telling you, Uther, the timing is all wrong. I was off on that campaign when the child would have been conceived." Gorlois said.

"Nonsense. Viviane would never betray you." Uther said without making eye contact with him.

"Ygraine may be a saint but Viviane is not." Gorlois said. "I see the way she looks at other men."

"Now, you are imagining things that aren't there." Uther finally looked at him. "Have you asked her about it?"

"She refuses to answer. She says the child was conceived before I went on the campaign. It's impossible. no woman is with child that long." Gorlois said. "If I find out his name, I will kill him on the spot."

"Do you want me to speak to her? She may reveal her lover to me." Uther said.

"Please and tell me his name straight away. I have patrol. I will speak with you later." Gorlois left Uther on the battlement.

Uther waited until he saw Gorlois leave with the patrol to go to Viviane.

He knocked on the door of her sitting room and entered.

"Uther, what brings you here?" Viviane sat near the fire holding a sleeping dark haired baby girl in her arms

"He knows the child is not his." Uther said.

"I know but he will never know that she is yours." Viviane said. "I swear it on my life. Will you tell him?"

"Never." Uther said as he moved closer to look at the child. "I will tell no one."


	4. Chapter 4

**"The Missing Manservant" Gen Arthur, Merlin/OC (Canon AU)**  
_Fourth Challenge: Knocking is Overrated_

Characters/Pairings: Arthur, Merlin/kitchen maid, Gaius  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Canon AU

**The Missing Manservant**  
Arthur barged in the Gaius' chambers. "Where is Merlin? It's almost noon. I had to get that bootlicker George to attend to me this morning."

"I haven't seen him." Gaius said. "Have you tried the tavern?"

Arthur gave Gaius an annoyed look. "Gaius, you and I both know all it takes is one tankard of cider and he is under the table. The tavern excuse is laughable. Where is he? Is he still sleeping?"

Arthur went up the stairs before Gaius could stop him and swung open the door. Arthur was shocked at what he found there. Merlin was naked in bed with one of the kitchen maids.

"MERLIN!"

Merlin jumped, waking his guest. "Arthur what are you doing here?"

"It's almost noon and I was about to ask you the same question but I think she answered it for me." Arthur pointed at the girl trying to hide under the blanket.

"Get out and let me get dressed at least." Merlin said. He looked at the kitchen maid. "Sorry, you had better go."

Arthur threw up his hands and walked out.

Five minutes later, the kitchen maid scurried past Gaius and Arthur with a quick bow and went out the door.

"Was she drunk?" Arthur asked Merlin as he came down the steps into the main chamber.

"No." Merlin said.

"Did she lose a bet?" Arthur winked at Gaius.

Gaius looked on with an amused face.

"No." Merlin said. "You need to learn to knock."

"Ha! That is amusing coming from the man who never knocks." Arthur folded his arms over his chest.

Merlin walked to the door and knocked on it. He looked back at Arthur with a grin.

Gaius chuckled at them both.


	5. Chapter 5

**"All The Patience In The World" Gen Morgause (Canon AU)**  
_Fifth Challenge: Shades of Grey_

Characters/Pairings: Morgause, Morgana  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Canon AU

**All The Patience In The World**  
"Again Morgana." Morgause said. "You have to focus on the task."

"I am focusing. I just can't do it." Morgana said.

"Yes you can. I believe in you and your gifts. You need to believe in them too." Morgause said gently. "Now try it again."

Morgana said the spell again and her eyes glowed with magick. The spell worked that time.

Morgause smiled at her sister. "Go study the books over there and we will work on a new spell in the morning."

Most would have given up on Morgana but not Morgause. Morgause had been trying to teach her sister a lifetime of training in a year. She had a great deal of patience with her sister and she needed it. Morgana was full of self-doubt and it made teaching her harder than ever Morgause expected.


	6. Chapter 6

**"Not The Only One" Gen Leon, Elyan (Canon AU)**  
_Sixth Challenge: An Honest Confession_

Characters/Pairings: Elyan, Leon  
Rating/Warnings: K+ mentions of Lancelot's death  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Canon AU

**Not The Only One**  
The Knights of Camelot filed into the Rising Sun to drink a toast to Lancelot. He had given his life for Camelot by stepping through the veil to seal it.

"I saw Gwen crying. I didn't know she still had feelings for Lancelot." Leon said to Elyan. "I thought they were over long ago."

"She doesn't. She feels guilty because she asked him to protect Arthur." Elyan said. "She never had those kinds of feelings for Lancelot.

"Lancelot was still in love with her. You could see it in his eyes when he looked at her." Leon said.

"I know. It has been one sided for years. She loves only Arthur." Elyan waved over the bar maid.

"Lancelot wasn't the only one that ever loved her from afar." Leon said. "When we were teenagers, I had feeling for her."

"You had feelings for my sister?" Elyan looked at him in shock.

"It was when we were teenagers. I knew nothing would come of it so I never said anything." Leon answered. "Don't tell Arthur. He may kill me."

"I don't think Arthur is the one to worry over. I may kill you myself." Elyan said.

"I don't have feelings for her now." Leon said.

Elyan looked at him trying to tell if Leon was being truthful. He decided he was and let it go.


	7. Chapter 7

**"For Gwen" Gen Elyan, Arthur, Mordred (Canon AU)**  
_Seventh Challenge: Continuation_

Characters/Pairings: Elyan, Arthur, Mordred  
Rating/Warnings: K+ Character death  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Canon AU

**For Gwen**  
Arthur stood on the battle field of Camlann and caught his breath just for a moment. He had just killed a very fierce Saxon.

Mordred stepped out from behind a rock and walked toward Arthur as he raised his sword to attack.

"Arthur!" Elyan called out as he came running up. He saw Mordred with his sword ready to attack Arthur. He was there just in time to block the blow and shove Mordred away from the King.

Elyan and Mordred start to exchange blows. Mordred saw and opening and thrust his sword into Elyan's chest.

Somehow Elyan found the strength to bring his battle axe around and severed Mordred's exposed carotid artery.

Both fell to the ground. Mordred died in a matter of seconds. Elyan lay gasping as Arthur rushed to his side and dropped on to his knee.

"Why did you do that?" Arthur asked. "That was my battle to fight. His quarrel was with me not you."

Elyan reached up and grabbed Arthur's shoulder tightly. Arthur put his hand over it.

"I did it for Gwen." Elyan closed his eyes and died with a sigh.

Merlin stood in the distance in his 'old man' disguise and watched as Arthur put Elyan's hand down on his chest.

Arthur turned to Merlin and stared.

Merlin nodded with a tear in his eye as he walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

**"Not Her Favorite" Gen Gwen (Canon AU)**  
_Eighth Challenge: Claiming Kin_

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Aunt Delilah, Leon  
Rating/Warnings: K/G  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Canon AU

**Not Her Favorite**  
Gwen wrinkled up her nose at the letter she was holding.

"What is it?" Arthur asked as he walked across the room shedding his armor as he went.

"My Aunt Delilah is coming for a visit. She is my father's sister. The letter was addressed to Elyan. He was her favorite." Gwen said.

"When she coming?" Arthur asked.

"Today." Gwen looked up.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" Arthur called out.

Leon opened the door and started to say something. A woman that resembled Gwen's father walked past him.

"Gwen, where is Elyan? This buffoon won't say tell me anything." The woman asked.

"Aunt Delilah, it's good to see you." Gwen said as she came around the desk.

"When did girls start wearing silks to scrub floors?" Aunt Delilah looked her up and down.

"She doesn't scrub floors. She is my Queen." Arthur said.

"And who might you be? The King?"

"Yes. I'm Arthur Pendragon and your niece is my wife."

Aunt Delilah looked at Arthur like he was mad.

"Elyan is dead, Aunt Delilah. He was killed protecting me." Gwen said.

"I came to see him so if he isn't here then I will go." Aunt Delilah said as she turned to leave.

"You should stay for a while. A guest room can be ready in no time." Gwen said.

"You are a curious one. Why would you want me to stay?" Aunt Delilah said as she turned back around.

"Because you are my family." Gwen said. "Family is everything to me."

"Even me?"

"Even you." Gwen smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**"His Intentions" Het Leon/Mithian (Canon AU)**  
_Ninth Challenge: Off on Vacation_

Characters/Pairings: Leon/Mithian  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Canon AU

**His Intentions**  
Leon needed a break from his duties. Camelot was getting a little stifling. The Knights were getting on his nerves. So when a note from Princess Mithian came to him asking him to Nemeth he took advantage of it.

Leon and the Princess had gotten close during the last visit. He was beginning to have serious feelings for her. It frightened and exhilarated him all at the same time.

As he arrived in the courtyard at the palace at Nemeth, Princess Mithian was standing on the steps smiling.

"I was wondering when you would take advantage of my offer, Sir Leon." Mithian said shyly.

"I have been busy but I am all yours, Princess, for at least a month. That was all the time Arthur gave me to be away from my duties." Leon told her.

"He relies on you. I understand." Mithian offered her hand to him.

Sir Leon kissed it and smiled at her. "I have missed you."

"My father wishes to speak to you, Sir Leon, about my time in Camelot. He knows that we spent a great deal of time together." Mithian said

"He wants to know my intentions, I gather." Leon sighed.

"Most likely." Mithian blushed

"My intentions are to make you my wife, Princess. I am not just here to visit but to ask for your hand." Leon told her.

"That is what I was hoping. I want to be your wife and I think that father is of a like mind. I am not a young girl anymore." Mithian told him.

"I am not a young man. We shall do well then." Leon smiled.

"Especially since you have my permission." King Rodor said from the top of the steps.

They looked up at the King and their hearts soared.


	10. Chapter 10

**"Glimpse At Destiny" Gen Merlin (Canon AU)**  
_Tenth Challenge: Thwarting Destiny_

Characters/Pairings: Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Canon AU

**Glimpse At Destiny**  
Merlin walked into the market place. He looked around and found what he was looking for. He saw a silver box that would make the perfect gift for his mother's birthday.

Merlin distracted the merchant by making one of his crates fall over. He levitated the box into the sack at his side when the merchant's head was turned.

He walked off nice and easy as not to draw attention to himself. He was there for more than just a present for Hunith.

After about an hour of untying the strings of purses from belts merlin had enough for what he really wanted.

He met the shady man in the forest and gave him the coin he had stolen that morning. The man handed him a bag with a crystal inside it.

It was a crystal that would let him see visions.

He smiled at the man and left for home. He put the silver box on the table and sat next to the fire.

He saw a man. The man was blonde with blue eyes and wearing chainmail as a knight would. Merlin wondered at who this was and why he was seeing him.

Someday he hoped to find out.


	11. Chapter 11

**"In the Darkling Woods " Gen Morgana, Cara (Canon AU)**  
Eleventh Challenge: Crossing Paths

Characters/Pairings: Morgana  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Canon AU

**In the Darkling Woods**  
Morgana was just about to turn her horse back towards Camelot. She had been riding a little longer than she planned and she didn't want anyone to worry. That was when she saw the young girl hiding in the bushes by the side of the road.

Morgana stopped her horse and got down. "Hello. Are you injured?"

"No My Lady." A small girl stood up. "They are looking for me."

"Who is looking for you?" Morgana asked.

"The bounty hunter. I am a druid. Uther Pendragon pays them to capture my kind and then executes us." The girl said.

"What is your name?" Morgana edged closer.

"I am Cara." The girls said.

"Are you hungry? I have apples in my bag." Morgana offered.

"Yes My Lady. Cara bit her lip. She hadn't eaten in days.

Morgana took the apples out of her saddle bag and gave them to her. "You shouldn't be so close to the road. The patrol will be out soon. Stay along the river. There are caves there you can hide in to rest."

"Thank you My Lady." Cara took the apples. "Why are you being so kind to me?"

"I have respect for your people. I don't wish harm to come on any of you. Go now before the patrol arrives." Morgana mounted her horse.

"My Lady, what is your name?" Cara asked.

"I am Morgana Pendragon." Morgana turned her horse and rode off.

Cara looked at the apples and put them in her pockets she ran towards the river and found a cave to hide in.


End file.
